chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
DNA Mimicry
DNA mimicry is the ability to mimic a person's physical appearance and abilities from their DNA. Characters *A villian known as "The Shapeshifter" possesses this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *In World 2, Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability. *Leah Bennet will have this ability naturally. *In the future, Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathically from his sister. *Julia Sanders-Cooper possesses this ability naturally. Limits '"The Shapeshifter"' The shapeshifter is able to mimic the DNA of others. Originally it was thought that his ability was simply to be able to change his appearance, in order to resemble others, but it was later revealed that he mimics the physical appearance and abilities of others from their DNA. He always mimics every ability the person possesses, and cannot pick and choose. Similarly, he cannot copy some physical features without mimicking the person's entire physical appearance. So far, "The Shapeshifter" has shown that he can mimic DNA by skin contact with another person and by touching strands of hair left on a brush. He can also turn into the form of the person he has mimicked whenever he likes, as long as he has encountered them before. This would mean that his ability effectively stores the data it gains from the DNA for future use. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie can mimic the DNA of others, similar to "The Shapeshifter". However, she usually wouldn't need to do so in order to access a person's abilities, since she would mimic them when meeting the person anyway. The only exceptions would be if she mimicked from the DNA of a person she'd never met, or if she mimicked a person who was in some way immune to empathic mimicry. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his sister and "The Shapeshifter". 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too has the same limits as Abbie and Noah. 'Leah Bennet' Leah will be able to mimic the DNA of others upon physical contact, and will be able to store it for future use. She will acquire the person's abilities and appearance and will do so consciously. When she manifests this ability, she will use it to mimic her aunt Abbie, gaining all of Abbie's abilities as well as her appearance. Her control over this ability will improve dramatically as she ages - when she is younger, she will only be able to mimic all aspects of a person, but as she ages, she will be able to be very particular in what she mimics, even being able to chose what appearance traits she takes and mimicking appearance without also copying abilities. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn will gain this ability from his sister Leah and as such will have the same limits as her. 'Julia Sanders-Cooper' Julia can copy a person's abilities and physical appearance from DNA. She normally does this by touching the person. However, at need she could mimic from genetic material such as strands of hair. She always needs this contact with the DNA, as she cannot store the necessary information to use later. She also cannot mimic appearance without gaining the abilities too, or copy abilities without taking on the appearance. Similar Abilities *Mimicry can be used to mimic a person's or even an animal's DNA *Genetic mimicry mimics the genetics of a person *Aura mimicry can mimic the aura of somebody else *Empathic mimicry is the ability to mimic the abilities of others automatically *Conscious mimicry is the ability to consciously mimic the abilities of others *DNA manipulation is the ability to manipulate DNA *Shapeshifting can be used to copy another's appearance without gaining their abilities *Illusion can also be used to impersonate another *Contortion, formshifting and metamorphing can be used to take another's form *DNA sampling can take DNA from another and use it *Identity theft can be used to copy another's appearance, abilities, thoughts, memories and emotions Category:Abilities